A Walk To Never be Forgotten
by Thalia-Luke
Summary: And so they decided to go into those woods that night. Just for fun, they where going to be home before 10. Little did they know that this one walk would change their lives in ways they never thought possible. R/R please let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1 PA Days Suck

**﻿A/N: Okay so this is my new story and to those of you that have read 'Oh My Gods Percy' the next chapter is coming soon. This was for school. I also didn't know what to put my story. I hope you enjoy.**

"Oh my goddess" I was whining again. "Why do we have to always have a P.A. Day every stinkin' month." I said as more of a statement then a question.

My twin sighed. He had to hear me whine like this all day and he was not in any mood to. Him and Odie had gotten into another fight. And when the other half of you (who happens to be a dog) is mad at you, you get mad at yourself. Knowing Jason he would end up stomping out to the backyard and say he's sorry like he always does when they fight. I almost felt sorry for Odie, almost, because Jason was always the one to start the fighting, just for the sake of doing something. Like I predicted he slowly walked out of the living room making a show as he did so.

'You know if that brother of yours was born a female he would have so many mood swings.' Felix thought.

I chuckled at it and responded - 'Well Felix can you really see Jason being a girl or me having a twin sister?'

I saw her thinking and trying to picture me with a twin sister. Than she tried to make me laugh by thinking of the time I dressed up Jason in my light purple dress, with a wig and make-up on. She succeeded and I burst into a pile of giggles.

'You know even though I had to give Jay 20 bucks to do that, seeing my bro in a dress was the funniest thing I think I'll ever see.' I said laughingly.

'H'm, do you think that he'll allow us to do that again? Or will you just end up annoying the two of us to death today.' She compromised trying to get a day with out me annoying her to much.

'Annoying you two to death sounds fun. But lets get the gang together first, maybe they have ideas of what to do.'

'Sarah stop lying to your self you know that I see right through them. And I know you only want everyone together because you want to see Connor.'

'Well you also want to see Fred.'

'That is so not my fault, just because your going out with Connor doesn't mean that I just like his unicorn automatically!'

'Sure it doesn't.'

'Oh just shut up Jason's coming back and you can tell him that you want to get the gang together.'

'Fine, fine I'll drop the topic...for now.'

I smiled as I heard her she said jay came walking in the back door,through the kitchen to the living room. He grunted at me.

"hey Jay."I chirped happily

He looked at me in surprise. I guess that he though i was going to start whining, again.

"what do you say we get the gang together and see if they have any ideas on what to do, and if not then at least we can be bored together."

He nodded his head " I'll call Kelley who is probably with Nico."

"And I'll call Erin and Connor."

He rolled his eyes at the way I said Connors name. You see Jason and Connor have been best friends since gods knows when and I found that Connor was the person that I could talk to when I needed to talk to someone, about anything. Even things I wouldn't dare tell Jason. But then when Jason found that Connor liked me, no not as a friend, but like liked me, they had a fight. Well more of a argument then a fight. But like all best friends they made up an now Jason has-well he says he does-the right to annoy both him and I about going out, only because Connor's his best friend and I'm his sister.

I called Erin first and she said that she would meet us in ten minutes. I then pressed two, which was my speed dial to Connors home phone.

"Hi Con!" I was in my bedroom so Jason couldn't hear and mom and dad where gone till ten-ish pm so I was safe to talk alone, almost, besides Fred and Felix who will always be listening because Felix is connected with me so we can read each others minds and the same went for Fred and Connor.

"hey babe." Connor said. Felix growled at that. Shes more like a mom to me then my real mom is sometimes. And she absolutely hates it when he calls me that.

I guess he heard her because he said right after that

"oh right, sorry Felix! I keep on forgetting not to call her that but what can i say shes dang H-O-T" I could tell he was smiling like an idiot when he said that.

Felix growled louder. 'oh give it a break 'mom' and don't hide it like you don't like Connor as a friend, hes one of the best you have.' thought to her.

After that she laid down and did her own little dog sigh.

"You must be really bored, your not even laughing at my remark."

"Connor you know me, I'm always laughing on the inside when ever I hear your voice."

"So thats why you called? To just heat my voice? Thats to nice of my Sarah." he teased. His parents must be out like mine because he only talks like that when no one else can hear.

"Oh shut up." i said blushing even though no one was around to see me. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me and the rest of the gang at the tree."

"cant it just be us at our tree?" Which made me blush even more, if that was possible.

"No Con, as much as I want to I already called Erin and Jason called Kelley and Nico. Plus their all meeting us at our tree in less then ten minutes."

"okay, okay." He said disappointed. "Rick hasn't gone on a walk with me today, and you know them unicorns they always have energy. Oh and he just said that we'll be over in about five minutes."

"kay see you soon! Love ya."

"love you to sweets, can't wait to see you."

I pressed the 'end' button on my cell, sighed and fell back on my bed almost landing on Felix.

'Felix be honest and with out all the nonsense, do you think I'm falling in love?' I asked mentally sighing as I said it.

'Truthfully Sarah I think you might be.' And when she said that I believed it and my heart fluttered.

**A/N: Okay so this is my frist chapter. Let me know what you think. yey or nay? The next chapter explains alot more of it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Our Tree

**A/N: okay thanks a bunch to all of you who reviewed. I thought I would be nice and up-date for you guys. I hope you like it.**

_'Felix, your younger then I am, can you tell your brother, who will tell Jay to get is butt moving please.'_ I said trying to be patient.

_'Your are using me as a messenger dog again. You know I don't like that.'_ she thought as she patted out the door of my bed room.

I was getting ready for tonight. We decided to go in the woods in the dark. I think it was mostly to see if Kelley, Erin or I get scared. Though if anyone was going to get scared it would be one of the guys. I couldn't help but sling my arrows over my shoulder and my bow unstrung in my backpack. I was having that feeling that I might need them plus, I almost never leave home without them.

A few minutes passed and Felix came back in.

_'Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, you are such a worry wart, I mean bringing a fire arm in the woods?' _

_'Ok I know it's nothing , but it's a gut feeling, I'll take it off my mind.... for now.'_

I looked at my alarm clock it was 8:00. Connors should be here any minute. We wanted to be home and out of the woods, by around 10:00 because are parents wouldn't want us out any later than that. I quickly got on my Spring jacket and slung my Backpack over one shoulder.

_'Do you have everything you need?'_

_'Look who the worry wart is now.' _I said sarcasticy.

_'Shut it. Do you have two Flash lights?'_ Felix demanded

"Check" I grumbled.

_'Jacket_' she questioned.

"Wearing it" I complained even more.

_'I think that's all you need'._ She said finally.

_'You are not even coming so what do you even care?' _I snapped at her.

_'Don't start about the whole what do you care thing.' Sighing as she said so._

'_We've had this argument many times before. And I always win.. So don't start. And any way's you don't worry about me tonight. You have fun with the others, it's almost never that we are apart it will be __fun...' _I said trying to encourage her.

_'I know I am just.... I don't know, like you said we are rarely apart. And it is hard when we are.' _She complained.

I walked over to the bed sat down and hugged her around the neck. She was just the right height to do so. As I was hugging her she turned her head and licked my ear.

"Eww! Gross!" I yelled out loud making it even louder for her. She smiled her own dog smile and I knew she did it on purpose.

There was a knock on the front door. I jumped up quickly, so Jay wouldn't get it before me. When I got to the door ( but not before tripping over books and clothes from my room.) I unlocked it and slammed it open. Like I had expected it was Connor.

_'Your getting me all excited Sarah, making me want to run down there, tackle Connor and kiss him.' _Felix whined.

_'Please don't, I am not sure he'll like that.'_ I laughed

_'Then stop being so happy!' _ Felix boomed at me.

_'Easy for you to say.' _I murdered under my breath.

_'No it's not.'_ She complained

_'Then don't think it at all.'_

_'Fine.' S_he was now walking down the stairs. '_I'm off . Tell Jay and Connor I say bye.'_

_'Will do, be good, and be careful and fun in that order'. _I said waving to her.

_'Ditto!' _She called back with a bark and was now running down the street.

"Think one of us are a little excited" He said with a wink and walked in.

I had to look up to him to see his face because we were standing side by side not that it bugged me. I was hoping that I have to crane my neck all night.

_'Sarah'_ my name was echoed in my head like it was from a far away place. It also cleared my thoughts.

I sighed, knowing I can never really be alone, always annoyed me.

"Jay" I yelled. " get your butt moving like Odie told you to. Connor's here and now you are holding up two people not just one".

We heard stomping feet coming down the stairs. But I think I was the only one who heard him grumble "Well at least she's not driving me crazy".

Jay, being Jay pushed us away from the door, opened it up and quickly ran down the front porch. Connor and I rolled our eyes but I was left behind because Jay said behind his shoulder that "Connor could never win in a race, between them."

Boys will be boys. I noted. And it was weird that ( since Felix was far enough away that we could block each others thoughts out unless it is something important.) Felix did not respond. Maybe I would start to express myself out loud soon and not know the difference between my inside voice and outside voice.

My house was only a few blocks away from our tree, so it only took us a couple of minutes to get there, well for me to get there. Jay and Connor never came back to walk with me.

Pulling my hair in to a High Pony, I walked towards the tree and saw that Nico, Connor , and Jay were climbing the ( at least) hundred year old tree with a thick Trunk and gnarled old branches. It was the perfect tree to climb and when we were younger all 6 of us built a tree house which you could still make out the wood nailed to the trees. Thick branches near the main trunk. Connor and Jay were trying to push each other off the branches they were balancing on, managing to mess up each others hair.

Nico was staying out of it and just sitting on a branch looking at the sky with his brown eyes that sparkled in the sun light. Nico was the youngest of us all. He was 12 years old and at school, was considered a weirdo by everyone, well before he started hanging around us three years ago. Now he is practically family to all of us, and more... for Kelley. But no one dares bug him because their all afraid of us.

Erin and Kelley where sitting at the base of the tree trunk jabbered away, waving me to come over. I ran up to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Sarah." They both said in elution.

"Hey Nico." I yelled up to him.

"H'm?" Nico looked down in confusion. Then in one sly movement he jumped down from the tree landing on his feet with a low thud.

"Hey Sarah, nice to see yea." Nico said with expressed happiness.

Connor and Jay where now starting to climb down the tree.

"Does everyone have everything they need?" Erin asked.

We all nodded. Kelley looked at me with a question-it look on her face.

"Why do you have your bow and arrows with you? She finally asked.

"Um... because I do." I said looking around at everyone.

Erin smiled and shock her head. She'd known me almost as long as Jay had, and she knew that when I had a feeling about something, anything could said that it was a given gift from our goddess Roxanna. But I always doubted it. I mean why would she give me something as speacial as a gift of knowing?

"Well come on lets go already we dont have all night, if we want to go in the woods and out of them by 10 we better get our butts moving" It was Kelley telling us this. She looked really excited about the woods. _'Hmm I wonder if she had sugar today_'. She was litterly bouncing up and down on the spot holding Nico's hand.

"Then lets go." Erin said as she started to walk down the cracked old path that led to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3 Woods

**A/N: Yay the next chapter is done. There is something that I should have added in the first chapter but this might make it a little bit less confusing:**

** All familiars/ owners can read each others mind/ share same feelings and if separated over long periods of time both will get really week and sick. If the familiar dies of old age part of the heart of the owner that is connected with the familiar will die as well. The owner that lost their familiar will hear their pets voice until they are ready to move on and find another familiar to share their life with.  
**  
As we walked through the woods I could tell that we were getting deeper in them because they where getting much thicker. We had long left the path and were now wandering aimlessly. For once I was glad that Felix had made me wear my jacket. It was getting cold. And even Kelley was getting jumpy at the sounds of the forest.

"Guys, does anyone have a watch?" Jason asked, his voice a little bit shaky but he was hiding it well.

"I do." The voice was from the right of me so I sawn the flash light to where I'd heard it.

"Urg right in my eyes to!" Connor yelled covering his eyes and backing into a long dead and rotting tree.

"sorry!" I said a little bit embarrassed. As everyone else bugged at my expense.

I quickly walked up to Connor and he pulled me into a hug.

"You okay?" I whispered in his ear.

"I am now" he said kissing my cheek.

"Good to-"

But i was cut off by Jason clearing his throat loudly, making me realise where we were and that everyone was looking at us.

"About the time? Connor, would you please tell me what time it is?" Jay said looking disgusted at seeing me like this.

"oh right sorry lost track there for a sec." He said taking one arm off me but still having one around my waist. Lifting his hand to see what time it was.

"Its 9:15 now 9:16."

"Oh, it feels like we've been here for longer than that." Jay said.

"I guess time seems to go by slower in the woods." Erin said.

"Guess so." Nico said somewhere near Kelley.

I was now having that feeling in the pit of my stomach. The same feeling that I got when I knew something was going to happen, but this time it was much stronger then it was earlier this evening.

"Uh guys does anyone have a feeling that someone is following us?" I asked wearily.

"uh oh that's not good." Nico noted, looking around as he said it, as if expecting to be able to see anyone or anything if they were following us.

"Hey aren't we near that school Jack Edward?" Kelley asked "Its a vamp school isn't it?"

"A werewolf school not a vamp." Erin answered her.

"Oh right I knew that." Kelley said knowingly.

"uh huh sure you did Kelley." Nico said bumping into her and making her giggle.

"Would you guys stop with the lovey-dovey stuff, we're being followed by what we think are a few werewolves and you two are flirting, seriously I hear enough of that at home with Sarah and Connor." Jay complained.

"Hey!" I said making a pouting face at Jay.

"Well Jason is right, we should deal with the followed first and not get distracted." Erin said looking at each of us in turn with her brown eyes.

"finally someone agrees with me." Jay mumbled.

"shut-" Connor covered my mouth before i could say anything, and gave me a look that said to keep my mouth shut.

"No fighting you two." Connor said looking sternly at both Jay and I we listened and he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Shouldn't we tell our familiars what's happening? You know them they'll get mad at us if their not here when something happens." Kelley suggested. We all agreed and everyone was silent, avouslly talking to them.

I concentrated on Felix and suddenly a rush of fimarity washed over my mind.

'What's wrong? Did something happen? Is anyone hurt? Where are you? She asked franticly.

"Wow wow wow, slow down girl. Firstly nothing is wrong, really. Nothing happened. No one is hurt and we are still in the woods. All i need is you to find us. We think there are a few werewolves following us.' I said slowly so that she registered everything I said one at a time so she didn't freak.

'wait did you say that you think there are a few werewolves following you?'

'Possibly' I thought trying to reassure her.

'we'll be right there in a few minutes.' she said quickly as she started to run.

Knowing her she would be here in less than a few minutes. When she wants to run she can run. You see she's a beagle mix with what we can tell is a grey hound. So lets just say she can run fast.

When I looked around at everyone they were still concentrating_. 'They must be reassuring them_.' I thought. They would probably be freaking out about it. It was odd. We were all in a circle. I guess it was a natural my left stood Connor, beside him was Erin. On my right was Jason then Nico and in front of me was Kelley.

Within a few minutes they were here. All of them looked worried. Felix on the other hand was panting and waging her tail.

'you look like your smiling when you paint you know that?' I noted to Felix.

'So you've told me.' She though and nodded her head at me.

"Nicky and I agree that Connor, Rick Jay Odie her and I should go see what they want. So none of you get hurt." Nico said.

"Rick and I agree." Connor said; as Rick the brown unicorn snorted in agreement.

"Agreed." Jay said before Erin Kelley or I could say anything.

"But I have my bow and no one can hurt us any ways" I said trying to talk them out of it not wanting to left behind. And not wanting to Imagen them in front of a few humongous werewolves.

After about five minutes Jay Connor and Nico won the argument.

They went out of the little clearing; we didn't hear anything for about 10 minutes. Erin Kelley and I where jumping at every noise. Felix was passing back and forth. Black jack and Zoey where soaring in the air but because of the trees they where unable to see the guys. As i was waiting I took out my bow from my backpack. I started to string my bow when Erin stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just surprised at how not surprised I am that something like this did happen." She explained. " Oh and the fact that you brought your bow."

"Oh.. Well you know me." I said with a smile.

"Yeah we do." Kelley said also looking at us.  
_  
'They're coming back, but if I'm hearing right there are four pairs of human feet not three_'. Felix informed me.

"Be on your guard. I said. "There is someone walking with them."

With that they looked like they where about to pounce at any second. Black Jack and Zoey had landed and were flaring their wings.

"Put your bow down Sarah I know you have it drawn." It was Connor calling out in a calm voice.

"Yeah everything is fine we just met someone you guys might want to see." Jay said as he got closer.


	4. Chapter 4 The Finding

I was still holding my bow but I had lowered it like Connor told me to. All of the adrenalin was going away and the trees seemed to swirl around me making me even more dizzy then I already was.

_'Don't faint on me now Sarah.' _It was Felix but it sounded distant like someone calling from down the street.

I closed my eyes trying to steady myself. When I opened them everything was still as black as when I closed them. Then my sight started to come back but stars of white was blurring it. The most oddest thing I had ever seen was what I saw before I blacked out.

My dream as I was passed out was one of the weirdest ones I think I've ever had. On the scale of 1-10 this was 100. My soundings where peaceful though I don't think I can ever explain what it looked like. The air was still. And the woman I saw before I passed out was standing next to me. She looked so fimilar but I just couldn't wrap my finger around of who it was.

"I.... I've seen--- I think I know you,"I studdered.

"and you do my dearest one. It will be told with time." her voice faded away as she said it and my dream was interrupted.

_'Sarah, you-who sleepy head wake up.' _Felix said in her soft voice.

_'Felix.'_ I whined.

_'Just get up. Jay was right you really want to see who they found.'  
_  
_'Tell me already._' I said as I searched her mind to try and figure it out. But she was blocking parts of it so I wouldn't find what I was looking for. _'Oh come on why cant you tell me?' _

_'Because he said so and because everyone is waiting for you to get up._' She said in a firm tone.

_'Oh fine I'll get up already._' I grumbled.

I forced my self to wake up and with a little help of Felix, I was opening my eyes in no time.

But what I saw didn't look right, yet again. I recognised the woman now, she was the same as the statues of our goddess same face and everything. It was quite creepy. We all knew that she did sometimes meet people but they where up there on the royalty and it was in a time when all hell broke loose. She didn't just visit a few teens just to talk, this must be serious.

'_your right, when you where.. asleep she explained it to all of us. You will really want to pay attention_.' Felix though to me.

_'Ohh so now you tell me, you just had to wake me up so that you could me._' I complained, I really was sleeping well a few minutes ago.

_'Yup, you wouldn't have gotten up any other way.'_ She snickered as I groaned.

Now when I say that the goddess was beautiful, I don't mean like Bella after she changed or Alice or even Rosalie. No they were vampires. She, was a goddess.

She had the same eye colour as me, or I had the same eye colour as her I should say. Her dark hair flowed half way down her back in curls.

I didn't know what to do. And for once, I was speechless. I probably looked like an idiot, my mouth half open staring in awe.

"My dear one, I am sorry that the first time we meet I have to bring you news that will change your life. But the fates have decided it."

I still couldn't say anything so I waited for her to continue talking. She had everyone's attention now, you could tell by the edge in the air that everyone else was waiting for her too, to continue.

"All twelve of you are the only one's that can talk lord Zeus out of starting a war. The only ones who can make him see who really is evil. There will be hardships, but remember to stay together.

Leave as soon as you can. But first get a good night sleep, you'll need it. We are all counting on you. Believe in your self Sarah." She turned to me "And never doubt that you are not special."

With that we covered our eyes and she dissipered in a flash of light.

"Wow did not expect that to happen." I said.

"Neither did we when we found out." Erin said almost as stunned as I was.

"But hey we found out something that I only assumed was true. Jay smugly said.

"And what's that Jason." Kelley said.

"Sarah's special." He almost yelled and started to laugh so hard he almost fell to the ground.

"Thanks a lot bro." I said sarcasticly.

_'That little..' _Felix thought as she started to growl.

_'No, no let him laugh, it'll be one of the last times I think we will have anything to laugh about for along time to come.' _I thought.

Nico started to snicker as well and said "We should start to get back home."

"How long was I out for?" I asked Connor.

"For about a half hour I think." Connor said.

"Crap so its almost ten o'clock!" I said once I did the math in my head.

_'Probably.'_ Felix thought. _'But I know how to get us out of here in no time.'_

"Good" I said out loud and sighed.

We were out of the woods with in ten minutes, I was glad that I had a flash light and that Connor was supporting most of my weight, because if not I think that I would have fallen on my face several times.

Everything seemed so different. When we first walked in the woods we hadn't expected anything to happen, and now with in two hours we had been visited by our goddess, told that we were the only ones to stop a war and lastly , that we had to leave tomorrow. Well at least its a Friday night. We reached our tree now and everyone looked really tired.

"I think that we shouldn't tell our parents." Said Erin.

"Yeah they wouldn't believe us if we told them the truth." Nico said after yawning.

"So no ones telling their parents or even anyone else?" I asked but almost demanded which was weird. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"I'll call everyone at eleven tomorrow so we have a nice head start to the day, we'll meet here at our tree at eleven thirty."

"Okay, see you then." Kelley said as Nico turned to walk her home.

"Bye Erin!" I called after her.

"Good night." She called back.

Connor, Jay and I turned toward mine and Jays house. I guess Connor had decided to walk me home. When we got home I saw that my parents were home and the light was on inside, uh-oh, they must be worried.

"Good night Connor." I told him, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Call me earlier the eleven tomorrow." He whispered.

"We better get going inside Sarah we're going to get in shit soon if not already." Jay said.

"Your right." I said and sighed.

We walked in to face our doom. But surprisingly they weren't mad at us, which was odd. I quickly changed into my pj's and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 Journey

**A/N: So, to my dear reader, I am so sorry about not giving you another chapter in so long, I know its almost been a year, but i lost my muse to write this story anymore, thankfuly my friend has finally gotten me around to writing this again, so 3 cheers to kelley, as always, enjoy, and tell me what you think, r&r please **

"Grrr!" What a nice thing to hear when you first wake up in the morning. I didn't want to get up, my bed was just so comfy. Wait..why am I so tired? I rambled like this for the next few minutes as the memories of the night before came flooding in. But was it really true?

My dreams do, most of the time anyways feel real. I rolled over and fell on the ground.

"Ow", I said groggily. Another growl from the backyard. Great. I thought Felix and Odie must be arguing AGAIN. Gods they can be annoying sometimes.

'FELIX!' I yelled in my head. What in the world are you two arguing about now?

'Well its not my fault, Odie started it now is it? Felix tried to back herself up.

'I dont care who started it, Chris and Sue don't like you both as it is. I don't want Jay and I up for adoption again, I think we finally found parents that will love us.' I explained to her.

Okay so lets have some history first, my real parents are not bad at all they where probably the best parents ever, but they where in the wrong place at the wrong time, and as most of you know being in that situation is never good.

She mumbled in agreement. 'So you going to get ready for today or what?' She asked.

'I guess last night wasn't all a dream after all was it?' I asked.

'Nope it was all real, the Roxanna thing and everything she said.'

Oh gods, hey I'm special at least I know that now..'What am I going to tell the 'rents?'

'We're not going to tell them that we're going to be going for long that's for sure.' Felix was saying as she ventured into the house to find me.

I got up off the ground and swept my hair from my face and also wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 8:29, I quickly turned my alarm off so it didn't go off any second.

'Is Jason up yet?' I thought as Felix walked in the room to plop herself down on my bed.

Nope, not yet its only 8:30, it would be a miracle if he was up this early on a Saturday.' She yawned 'Anyways get somethings together, we're leaving at 11 remember?'

'Yeah yeah, let me wake up first you know, I don't fully wake up an hour after my eyes open.' I was getting a few things together as I was talking and setting them on my bed.

I quickly got to the bathroom before Jay even wake up. I had a shower knowing that we might not be able to get the luxury like that for awhile.

It was nine by the time I got ready, and had started to pack. I really had no idea what to pack. In all honesty, I was getting a little nervous. I mean, it seemed like I was because I was special that we where going on this mission type thing, but it also changed all of out lives around. Roxanna herself had come to visit us of all of different people, or people in power.

I had decided to stop thinking such things so I wouldn't worry Felix, I was glad that she was busy thinking herself so she didn't hear what I was thinking.

I had decided that,-only since I was the nicest sister in the world- I would wake Jason up. I stepped over his clothes and books (a habit I was happy to give him addicted to reading everything, and anything) managing to get to his bed and waking him up with a good shake of the shoulder. He began to stir.

"Morning sleepy head, come on its almost 20 after nine, get your butt over of bed. Mom and dad are working till 2 today, we'll have a chance to get a good head start if we're leaving at 11."

He just rolled over, not ready to face the day just yet. I knew he would get up soon though, Odie was just like Felix, he wouldn't stop bugging Jay until he would get up. So I left his room and walked to mine to call Connor.

I had no idea why he would want me to call him before 11. Okay, well that was a lie, but we always spend time together, I mean we had been going out for how long? At least a year now.

I called him and he didn't answer right away, oops must have woke him. He answered on the 7th ring, 'boy it takes him awhile to get to the phone,'I thought randomly.

"Good morning sunshine," he said obviously he checked to see who it was before answering.

"Morning sleepy head, have you forgotten about today about leaving at 11..on the mission or trip..or you know, what ever you want to call it." I was rambling like I usually do, sometimes I wonder if I really day things that mean anything what so ever.

"How could I forget?" He asked sounding really awake, "actually I've been up since sunrise, you know packing. Want me to come over?

"Yes!" I said a little to loud. "I have no clue what to pack other than the obvious." I was smiling as I was talking.

"I'll help you out, Fred is out having some fun in the back, did you know he likes chasing butterfly's?" He was now laughing.

I laughed along with him knowing that Fred was only a few years old and still learning, I cant and don't remember when him and Connor where not together, but I guess they found each other when Fred was a year old.

"I'll see you soon then" I said getting really happy that we where going to be hanging out before things got rough.

"See you soon love." He said and hung up.

Within a few minutes Connor was helping me pack, and we where having a good time, Felix was joining in and Connor calling me the names he did for me was starting to not bug her as much. What nice timing don't you think? It's been happening for almost a year and she starts to ignore it now..

Jason had finally gotten up and around around 10 and was busy packing for him and Odie.

I had no clue what I was going to bring for Felix because she doesn't need dog food (she eats human food) she didn't need a leash, (she wasn't a normal dog if you haven't guessed before) and all I have thought of was her vest, that allowed her to carry things in at the sides.

When it was almost 10 to 11 (10:50) we had all filed out of the house. I took a look back at the house that I already almost missed the one place I could almost call home.

By the time we had gotten to the tree where we said we were going to meet, Kelley Nico and Erin were waiting for us. We greeted each other as usual but there was that fear and excitement in the air, everyone was either scared or really excited. I saw Kelley bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, and everyone nodded and muttered their agreements

"To the start of this journey, starts with this one single step." Nico said and took a step and we followed.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it..if the rest of this trip could be this way it should be as easy as a piece of cake." Erin muttered.


End file.
